A False Stork
by moonswirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Gleekathon, day five hundred and fifty-four: Once they figured out she wasn't pregnant, someone had to tell her.</html>


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

_A/N: Just to make sure there's no confusion, this is in relation to the episode "Sexy" and has nothing to do with "How to fold a paper heart" ;)_  
><em>AN2: This story is dedicated to dearest merrymine ;) Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p><strong>"A False Stork"<br>Santana/Brittany **

She hadn't quite gotten over the shock of it, even if she knew now that it wasn't actually happening. When Brittany had told her that she was pregnant, all Santana could think of, really, was disbelief… how could this be happening, why now, when they were… Well, she didn't know where they were, as a 'them', but part of it felt different. Now with this news, it was like the cable on her television was bad and the image was jumbled… she couldn't make anything out of it. Even after she had found out it wasn't true, she had been much more willing to put the whole thing aside than to go back and consider what it had all meant. And then lunchtime happened.

She was half-heartedly… quarter-heartedly going through her salad when she heard the now-familiar sound of Artie's wheelchair approaching. Without even looking up, she acknowledged him. "Well if it isn't the boy who dodged the baby daddy bullet."

"We have a problem," were his words.

"That would entail us having something in common."

"We do. It's Brittany." She looked up. "I don't think she understands, I think… I think she still thinks she's pregnant." She frowned, but then he turned just a bit, so he could point off somewhere. Santana looked, and she spotted her right away. For some reason she couldn't figure out from this far back, Brittany appeared to be arguing with one of the lunch ladies.

"What's that about?" Santana got up.

"I'm not sure but I think she's asking if they have a kid's meal… Either that or she wants to get something for the stork."

"So why don't you talk to her, she's your girlfriend," Santana picked up her salad and moved toward the trashcan; she wasn't so hungry anymore. He didn't answer, so she turned back. "So basically you can do the deed, plant your seed…"

"She's not really pregnant," he mumbled under his breath, but she just carried on with the same breath.

"Except now that you know it didn't take, but I have to clean up your mess?"

"It's not even like that," Artie insisted, and she could tell the next part wasn't exactly something he felt like saying. "You've known her longer, you know her… better. You'll know what to tell her, I won't. I'll be there too, I just can't do it without you." Santana sighed, looking down for a moment.

"It's okay, I got her. You're off the hook, daddy-o."

"Please don't call me that," he begged, then, "Thank you."

"Yeah," was her response to him before she moved over to find Brittany. When she reached her, the lunch lady was holding out something to her with a sour look on her face, and Brittany took it from her, slipping it into her bag before grabbing her tray and moving toward the tables. She came to an abrupt stop when she came face to face with Santana and just barely missed dropping the food everywhere.

"Hi," Brittany smiled after a moment, once she'd gotten over the shock and properly 'saw' her. Santana just had to take a moment, didn't know how to start talking, not when she saw the look on her face… She believed it, she really did… It wasn't as though she was going around with a big smile, but there were other things, things that made Santana wonder if what she had to tell her would bring her heartbreak… something she never wished for her.

"Britt," she sighed, finally taking her by the arm, carefully, "Come here, sit down. We need to talk about something, okay?"

"Okay," Brittany nodded, following her to the table. She put the tray down, sat down. Santana took her own chair and turned it so to face the blonde. When Brittany saw this, she hesitated for a moment and then turned her chair to be facing her as well. Santana wasn't talking though, and when she started thinking there came an idea to her… "Wait, don't tell me… You too?"

"Me too, what?" Santana shook her head and Brittany leaned in.

"Stork nest?" she whispered, and Santana blinked.

"What? No, no…" she promised her. Brittany sat back in her chair, almost disappointed. "Look, you need to listen to what I'm about to tell you, and you need to understand that I'm telling you the truth, okay?" Brittany quietly looked up, nodding slowly. Santana resettled in her seat. "There's no bun, no stork… You're not having a baby."

"I'm not?" Brittany just stared at her.

"You were here last year, you saw how it happened, with Quinn?" Santana started, taking hold of her hands. "We were at the hospital when she had the baby."

"Yeah…" she confirmed.

"Yeah, so… There was no… bird, and there was no dropping off either. And you saw how… she grew, what did you think that was about?" She didn't answer, lowering her head. Santana could tell now… she believed her. "Hey…" she hushed, pushing her hair behind her ear before pulling her into her arms. "This is good news," she reminded her. "You know what Quinn went through last year, not just physically… A-and then what do you think would have happened after the baby came?"

"Stop…" Brittany's voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Santana replied immediately, still holding her.

She couldn't tell for sure, but she had this aching feel like the blonde was crying on her shoulder… it was alright; Santana was crying on hers. Artie had said that she knew her better… fact was sometimes she could just surprise her. Like now… she hadn't expected this reaction out of her, like it wasn't so much that she had been jumping for joy at the prospect of teenage motherhood, but she had accepted it as what was happening to her and she was getting ready to deal with it. It was things like this that just made Santana's heart warm for the girl…

"Feel better?" Santana asked her after a couple of minutes, once her own eyes had stopped flowing.

"Yeah…" Brittany's voice was still small, but it sounded honest.

"Okay, you know what? This afternoon, after school, you're coming to my place. I'll do your hair, we'll hang out… make you feel better. I promise. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said again, and now Santana could hear the smile in her voice… there she was, back again. And Santana was smiling again, too.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******** **


End file.
